Winter Camp Orders
1. WINTER WALK: 12 Blue Crystal, 12 Red Crystal, 25 Ice 35 Vanilla, 3 Gingerbread House, 10 Log 3 Green Friendium, 25 Purple Friendium, 1 Blue Friendium ...and then he sleeps for 1/2 hr. ---- 2. BEGINNING OF JOURNEY: 15 Red Crystal, 1 000 Food 50 Snowflake, 10 Toolkit, 25 Rope 25 Flour, 20 Cherry Pie, 25 Candied Fruit 75 Nails, 5 Candy Canes, 95 Planks 3 Hoppin' John, 65 Pottery, 15 Fig Cupcake ...and sleep for an hour. ---- 3. QUICK MARCH: 35 Common Bean, 50 Milk, 75 Ice 75 Carambola, 3 Green Ice Cream, 15 Water 65 Tangerine, 55 Gears, 1 Orange Dryer 55 Positivus, 5 Green Friendium, 4 Peanut Ice Cream 3 diadem, 35 raspberries, 25 dark seed 25 p-nut butter sandwich, 12 yarn, 55 cones 12 shortbread, 5 hay bales, 9 peanut butter 45 Agresivus, 100 Log, 100 Ice 75 Peanut, 5 Syrup, 25 Ice Buckets ...and he sleeps for 4 hrs. ---- 4. WINTER FOREST: 15 Axe, 3 Tongs, 12 Spices 3 Cheese, 35 Iron, 33 Snowball Berry 80 Flax, 5 Nut Cupcakes, 3 Dinos 55 Snowdrop, 75 Blue Balls, 3 Hammocks 2 Shackles, 5 Big Icy Paths, 7 Tangerine Jam ...and he sleeps for 2 hrs. ---- 5. SNOWSTORM: 105 Snowflakes, 200 Pink Balls, 1 Snowball Berry Tea 50 Eggs, 5 Eggs with Banana, 36 Mangosteen Juice 23 Lemons, 6 Flax Fabric, 45 Hay 3 Vanilla Shock, 5 Christmas Dessert, 1 Pendant 1 Trousers, 3 Pumpkin Pie, 9 Eggplant Paste 100 Blue Balls, 5 Positive Ice Cream, 5 Blue Butterfly 3 Blue Energy Drinks, 3 Sapphires, 3 Mon-Sella 1 Basket with Red Flowers, 42 Red Tulips, 35 Watermelon 12 Buttons, 3 Scissors, 6 Threads 4 Red Eggs, 4 Ruby, 4 Sack ...and he sleeps for 5 hours. ---- 6. LONG ROAD: 45 Snowball Berries, 3 Raspberry Panna Cotta, 22 Tomato Juice 5 Mangosteen Ice Cream, 5 Bear Ice Cream, 1 Glass Beads 75 Sugar Cane, 12 Grass Bales, 3 Mirrors 45 Yellow Tulips, 12 Strudel with Raisins, 5 Curds 5 Gold Nuggets, 75 Dark Hearts, 15 Carambola Dessert 120 Popcorn, 1 Gloves, 3 Christmas Dessert 5 Green, 150 Purple, 5 Blue Friendium 5 Tangerine Cheesecake, 9 Agresivus Ice Cream, 16 Corn Porridge 5 Tangerine Jam, 25 Buttons, 25 Snowbells 9 Batata Puree, 65 Mangosteen, 7 Fish Nets 45 Lavender, 3 Gravy Octopus, 35 Almonds 22 Ice Bucket, 125 Ice, 100 Snowflake ...and he sleeps for 6hrs. ---- 7. FROSTY MORNING: 12 wool, 3 scarf, 2 trouser 36 mango, 10 lemon cake, 12 sunflower oil 1 dino, 9 paper, 12 lilac crocus 1 blue butterfly, 75 eggplant, 275 blue balls 5 ink, 3 blue/green feather, 125 blueberries 6 meat broth, 6 fish broth, 29 fir tree cookies 12 noisette, 7 marzipan, 75 bright hearts Sleep for 4hr 3min. ---- 8. THE SECRET OF THE ICY ROCKS: 5 syrup, 75 pumpkin, 3 teapot 1 Christmas cake, 65 hazelnuts, 50 snowflake 1 bright dream catcher, 160 pine cones, 3 winter cap 5 tangerine jam, 5 strawberry jam, 5 raspberry jam 30 ice cream, 3 hot chocolate, 150 sugar 1 compass, 7 snowball berry tea, 1 map 15 fir tree cookies, 215 shellfish, 125 ice 1 dark dream catcher, 25 thread, 75 pine cone 3 red energy drink, 12 raspberry tea, 125 tangerine 120 gear, 120 cherry, 12 christmas sack Sleep for 5 hours. ---- 9. DANGEROUS PATH: 35 yellow tulip, 35 yellow crocus, 5 yellow stone 7 red stone, 3 red coral, 12 red essence 5 blue bird egg, 45 blue crystal, 2 000 food 10 gingerbread house, 150 logs, 10 blue energy drink 375 stone, 75 ice, 375 clay 1 amora gem, 5 hoppin' John, 112 bamboo 15 maracas, 24 pineapple, 12 roast meat 5 peanut butter, 5 butter, 5 sunflower oil 125 stone, 25 grass, 125 planks 75 snowflake, 75 water, 75 ice 1 nutcracker, 7 cheese, 5 animal net 15 mango pie, 15 syrup, 45 hazelnut Sleeps for 6 hours. ---- 10. RACE: 60 snowflake, 36 nails, 99 kumquats 5 vanilla shock ice cream, 10 lilac crocus, 75 ice 75 cotton, 125 milk, 75 pine cone 1 ring, 3 bells, 24 wool Sleep for 4 hours 11. MOUNTAIN HIKING: 325 blue balls, 4 raspberry jam, 25 common beans 25 kumquat juice, 25 fig juice, 25 mangosteen juice 50 snowflake, 2 mittens, 50 ice 30 flour, 5 shortbread, 1 silver coin 12 tangerine cheesecake, 3 sand, 1 shirt 35 oranges, 45 tangerines, 125 cotton 7 fried eggs, 3 mon-sella, 75 ice 15 wood trap, 18 croissant, 7 raspberry tea 12 green friendium, 35 syrup, 25 tool kits Sleep for 9 hours. ---- 12. HUNTING FOR HOLLY: 25 fir-tree cookies, 5 raspberry panna cotta, 12 wheat porridge 5 gold nuggets, 5 christmas cookies, 125 bricks 5 nut cup cakes, 225 pink balls, 15 tangerine jam 9 deep-fried octopus, 9 snowball berry tea, 3 pink coral 3 tangerine cheesecake, 109 gears, 25 x 30% fertilizer 15 roast meat, 11 hoppin' John, 1 christmas cake 12 gingerbread house, 12 blue essence, 7 vanilla shock ice cream 30 marzipan, 12 peanut butter, 12 butter 12 banana ice cream, 20 pineapple pie, 12 white clews 9 mangosteen ice cream, 6 green essence, 95 snowball berry 1 gold bar, 30 raspberry tea, 197 planks 45 peanut butter sandwich, 490 grass, 9 bear ice cream Sleep for 12 hours. ---- 13. SNOWDRIFT: 12 pink clews, 125 pink balls, 125 purple friendium 55 candied fruit, 4 orange essence, 75 tangerines 1 map, 1 ring, 225 snowflakes 1 thimble, 3 cranberry turkey, 35 christmas cookies 125 red crystals, 125 blue crystals, 125 ice Sleep for 5 hrs. ---- 14. WINTER TIME: 15 000 food, 25 ice, 49 energy 112 common beans, 25 fir-tree cookies, 15 cotton fabric 21 paper, 12 nut cup cakes, 95 iron bars 75 yellow crocus, 75 yellow tulips, 3 red energy drinks 15 scissors, 75 snowdrops, 12 bombs 3 glass, 3 pizza, 3 shackles 10 green ice cream, 275 snowflake, 16 lemon cake 32 banana cocktail, 12 banana ice cream, 26 egg & banana 15 flax fabric, 120 rice flour, 18 blue clews 275 snowball berry, 45 ice bucket, 13 pea soup Sleep for 10 hours. ---- 15. WHITEOUT: 36 blueberry cake, 15 positive ice cream, 12 ink 37 pancakes with strawberries, 13 raspberry jam, 17 agresivus ice cream 450 coal, 53 strudel with raisins, 15 blue clews (Yay! Changed from 65) 61 white clews (Now 15), 160 bamboo, 275 coral 16 caviar, 17 tangerine cheesecake, 17 chocolate dipped (blueberry) 15 pink clews, 3 maps, 195 red crystals 55 green friendium, 277 ice, 225 blue balls 19 deep fried octopus, 5 blue friendium, 175 blue crystal 18 raspberry tea, 18 tea-drink, 18 golden holly 39 fir-tree cookies, 225 gingerbread cookies, 19 christmas cookies 25 christmas sacks, 9 christmas cakes, 11 pilaw 13 sauerkraut, 95 carambola, 120 (now 15) blue clew and he sleeps for 12 hours. ---- 16. WHITE YETIS ON WHITE SNOW: 75 ice, 75 bamboo, 15 white clews 55 snowflakes, 13 threads, 1 Hoppin' John 65 hazelnuts, 75 raspberries, 125 wood 125 nails, 90 tool kits, 12 wooden cages 70 blue balls, 70 pink balls, 70 pine cones 7 Christmas sacks, 7 green friendiums, 7 blue clews and he sleeps for 7 hours. ---- 17. REIGN OF ICE: 55 ice, 29 blue crystals, 13 buckets of ice 65 eggs, 1 hat, 15 white clews 75 wood, 75 stone, 75 water 35 oranges, 35 tangerines, 175 kumquats 5 syrup, 2 Christmas cakes, 7 ice cream 60 pine cones, 30 snowball berries, 15 snowdrops 36 flax, 125 coconuts, 75 clay 400 ice, 125 snowflakes, 15 white clews 14 wheat, 7 tangerine jams, 7 raspberry jams and sleeps for 8 hours. ---- 18. WINTER IS COMING: 100 wood, 100 ice, 100 stone 50 snowflake, 25 lilac crocuses, 15 white clew 95 planks, 95 nails, 95 gears 14 Hoppin' John, 14 raspberry tea, 25 rope 50 buttons, 50 threads, 5 scarves 1 green ice cream, 38 yellow crocuses, 42 pine cones 25 snowdrops, 75 blue balls, 8 green friendium 1 christmas cake, 95 tangerines, 50 christmas balls 100 yellow crocuses, 100 yellow tulips, 10 yellow stone 15 red crysals, 100 red tulips, 10 red stone 1 blue friendium, 100 blue crystals, 10 blue stones 7 hot chocolate, 5 nutcrackers, 105 hazelnuts 13 Christmas sacks, 75 pink balls, 15 snowball berry tea (oops, gotta look this one up from my old files... missed it) 95 milk, 7 Christmas cookies, 70 fir-tree cookies ... and sleeps for 9 hours. ---- Then it's back to the start again, from 1. Winter Walk NOTE: Everything the Winter Camp asks for needs to be in your stock, so if it wants eg. icy paths, you need to build them, pick them up, then go look to see it counted. ---- Back to Home